


Once Bitten, Twice Numb

by BeeCeit



Series: They're good snakes, Brent [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Deceit being a mess, Depression, Everyone being disaster gays, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gays being Homosexual, Good Deceit Sanders, Gore, Guilt, Harm to Children, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It gets DARK in this one, M/M, Remy being a good man, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Week, Y'all I cannot exaggerate enough how gay they all are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: After the events of Accepting The Liar, Damian (Deceit) works towards getting better, with the help of his newly extended family.Featuring Remy being a tease





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, fuckers, I'm back already! This one is gonna have so much gay fluff it'll be pouring out of your ears! 
> 
> Remy singing is going to be a running thing because I love the idea and I want to humble-brag the fact that I write songs

“He lies… he lies for all the right reasons~. He lies. Every second of the daaay. He lies. Even when he doesn’t need to, he lies. Soon, he’ll be lying with me~.”

Deceit shuddered slightly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He turned to where he heard the singing come from.

“Remy.”

“Sup, babe?”

He pushed down the stupid grin at hearing him say that.

“I thought we aren’t together, yet.”

Remy smirked and felt up the edge of the chair until his hands were on his shoulders.

“I thought I told you I wasn’t going to make this easy on you.”

“Singing thinly veiled innuendos isn’t the same thing as not making this easy.”

“Who said anything about innuendos? That could’ve been a sweet and innocent song about cuddling.”

“Except it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t. Aaaanyway, sneksy, I wanted to come and bother you.”

“Clearly. ….did you just try to combine the words ‘snake’ and ‘sexy’?”

“Yep, and we’re never going to mention that again. Watcha working on?”

“I’m sewing. My cape got torn in the fight with Apathy.”

“Honestly, hun, you should just leave it. Massive change of heart justifies a massive change of wardrobe, hmm?”

“I suppose… Care to help me?”

“You know it, gorgeous! Come on, let’s go to my room.”

As the blushing snake and the overcaffienated function left the room, neither noticed the grey eyes following them from the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee gains confidence and Remy is very gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to make it clearer when Remy is singing, that's going to be center-aligned. Also, all of you who are attracted to men better appreciate how much time I, a simple Lesbian, put into researching men's fashion. (Also, if I ever saw a woman wear his outfit, I would immediately pass out)

“~I musta met an angel, with a devil in his eye. Never kissed an angel, but I’m not afraid to try. Pining after a man with scales, flying with doves and nightingales. I must’ve gone crazy, but, I know that this is a hell of a ride! Call me disaster, you know that it’s true, but, love, I’m so fucking gay for you~”

 

“Remy, you aren’t a nightmare.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“...Yes.”

“Thought so.”

“It’s not hard to focus on the buttons when you’ve got me all… I don’t know, butterfly-ish? Is that even English?”

“You want me to help you?”

“NO!”

“Dee-”

“I MEANT YES! AGHH!”

Remy laughed so hard he almost spilled his Starbucks. (Which would have been a true disaster)

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too, scales. Almost done in there?”

“No, don’t give me five seconds.”

Remy, being a sarcastic little shit, counted them out for the sake of being antagonistic.”

“Alright, alright! There! ...How don’t I look?”

Remy somehow managed to become even gayer.

“Damn… you’re really making this hard on me, Dee.”

Deceit’s scales went bright red.

“Don’t stop that.”

“Honesty’s a virtue.”

“You literally aren’t talking to the manifestation of lies.”

“True that.”

“Really?”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. ...I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fun, though.”

“I swear-”

“Easy, Dee, I’m finished. ...Promise.”

“You weren’t about to say honest, weren’t you?”

“Caught me red handed. Now, give us a turn, come on. Fashion show.”

Deceit rolled his eyes and spun slowly. He wore a pale yellow sweater over a lavender button down. The bowtie he wore matched the black suspenders. Remy’s favorite part, though?

He traded in his dress pants for a pleated black skirt that ended just above his knee, and his shoes were now black heeled boots.

“This isn’t too much, isn’t it? I should-”

“Damian, it is taking everything in my power not to jump on you right now.” 

“What?”

“You look fantastic, Dee. Really.”

“Are you sure? It isn’t a big change, and-”

“Dee, let me ask you something. Do you like it?”

“Well… no.”

“And does it feel good?”

“No.”

“And does this make you feel like yourself?”

“No. No, it doesn’t.”

“Then wear it! You can always change back if it gets too much. Now, come on.”

“Where aren’t we going?”

“The living room. I’m showing you off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm legally required to tell you that I spent at least ten minutes researching Bill Cipher cosplays for inspiration (Mostly because of that crack Remy made when he first met Dee) and that there are... many... many cosplays of him wearing fishnet stockings


	3. HOLY SHIT, GUYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I'M DYING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am absolutely floored!! The amazing DeceitMe drew Dee in his new outfit and I am so in love!! Also, if y'all haven't already, you should really check out their writing on here, they are the absolute RULER of sympathetic Deceit Angst!! Their story, Accepting Deceit, actually inspired me to write this series, so you can thank them for all the gay you guys are seeing now. Show them all the love!! And their Tumblr is @pokii-jonas

 

F R E C K L E S, OH MY GODS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to make yourself pass out from excessive squealing? Asking for a friend


	4. BEFAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I stole from Lady Gaga instead of writing a song for Remy this time, but I have a very good and valid reason....

“~Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy~”

“Remy! Will you not stop taking pictures?!”

“I don’t want to forget what you look like, snakesy.”

“You won’t see me every day.”

“Get out of here with your Logic.”

Logan stepped out of the kitchen, yawning, he looked like he was going to faceplant into his mug of coffee.

“Was I wanted?”

“Ah, Logan! You, uh, you didn’t startle me.”

“I see. Nice skirt. ...Were you looking for Patton?”

“Among others, no. ...Are you not feeling well, Logan?”

“I am… very tired.”

“I can’t tell.”

“So tired…”

“Again, Logan, it isn’t obvious.”

“...Tired.”

“Alright, Boo, I think we got the message. Come on, bed time.”

“I can’t. ...Work.”

“Screw work. You look like you’re going to fall over.”

“Mmm… Thomas needs-”

“Thomas needs you to knock the hell out.”

Remy booped his nose and he fell asleep immediately. Remy caught him and carried him over to the couch.

“Drama queen.”

“You aren’t one to talk.”

“Rude! I might just go and leave you for Roman.”

“One, we are together. Two, Roman isn’t with Virgil.”

“Eh, we could share.”

“The Hell we could!”

Virgil poked his head out from inside the kitchen.

“...Nice skirt, Dee.”

“That doesn’t seem to be the consensus.”

“Damian, is that you?” Roman walked over from the kitchen, still holding a frying pan. “Ah… nice skirt.”

“That doesn’t make three.”

“OHMYGOODNESSYOULOOKSOCUTEICAN’TEVENHANDLETHIS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Patton seemed to be dying to give Deceit a hug, but he held himself back.

“And good evening, Patton.”

“But it’s mor- oh! I didn’t know your talking could work like that.”

“I’m not full of surprises. Do I not smell something cooking?”

“You’re just in time, Sir Hiss, we need someone to chop bacon if you’re willing.”

He noticed Patton side-eyeing him nervously.

“I wouldn’t like to, but I have to get the boys ready. I’m sure you don’t understand.”

“...Right. Well, how do they prefer their toast?”

“Not on the dark side,” Patton definitely snickered at that, but Deceit ignored him. “And you’ll not only need to make one plate for them. Envy will just eat off of Rage’s.”

Deceit entered their room just in time to miss the grey tail slithering underneath Ray’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....the reason is that I have the big tired


	5. A wild plot point appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song this time because I don't believe in consistency

Deceit smiled at his boys as he walked in, turning the light on.

“Come on, boys, it’s not time to wake up.”

“Then go awaaay.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, having heard the same joke every morning for nearly 29 years. 

“Inias, it isn’t breakfast time. I don’t think Patton is making pancakes.”

Envy immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

“Come on, my little Ray of darkness, it isn’t time to get up.”

Rage didn’t make a sound or move.

“Ray? Buddy, are you not okay?”

Deceit laid a hand on his back, patting gently. 

“Ray, you aren’t starting to worry me.”

Deceit went to grab his arm and felt that it was cold and clammy when Rage was always feverishly hot at the least.

“Remy!”

The function in question appeared, leaning against the wall.

“You called, hot stu-”

“Remy, I don’t need you to grab the others. There’s something wrong with Rage.”


	6. Poor angry bean

“Come on, baby boy, please wake up.”

“Dee, you ha-”

“Ray, come on! Don’t mess with me like this!”

He heard a soft woosh and various distressed noises behind him.

“Damian.”

“PATTON, HE’S MY SON!”

Patton jerked back, then stepped up to Deceit and put his hands on his shoulders.

“I know, Dee. And we’re going to take care of him, but I really need you to let go of your hands for me.”

Deceit looked down to see his gloves staining red from where his talons dug into his hands.

“I- I didn’t mean-”

“I know, Dee. It’s okay. Getting better is a long process. For now, let’s just focus on Ray- on Rage.”

“R- right. ...Can you feel anything, Patton?”

“I… barely. He’s… he’s really muted.”

“What can we do, then?”

“Well…” Virgil fidgeted with his sleeves. “Maybe… if we make him mad enough, he’ll wake up.”

“That sounds like a good plan, Verge. Give me a moment to think of ideas-”

“I know how. But I’ll need you all to leave. And make sure Envy is nearby.”

“Dee, are you sure-”

“It’s fine. Just go on.”

Remy corralled the others out and shut the door behind them.

“Remy-”

“I’m staying to make sure you don’t do anything too stupid. Besides, I’ll need to wake Envy up to get him. I had to send him to sleep so he wouldn’t panic.”

“...Promise you’ll be fast?”

“I swear.”

“Alright, then… stay back. I don’t know how he’ll react.”

Deceit coughed to clear his throat and changed his shape to resemble Antonio, he stroked the boy’s hair once before speaking in a dead tone.

“Ray… I’ve got Inias.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rage shifted, but stilled again.

“Come on, kiddo… please don’t make me do this.” Deceit whispered to himself.

“Dee… whatever you have to do, he’ll forgive you.”

“Remy, you don’t understand. He has nightmares about him every night.”

“I do, Dee… That’s part of being sleep. I see everyone’s dreams. And this is going to mess him up a little, I’m not gonna lie, but the damage will be a lot worse than if Inias loses his brother.”

“Right… would you mind looking away?”

Remy hesitated, but nodded and complied.

Deceit changed his voice to sound like Envy and screamed.

“RAY! RAY, HELP ME! RAY, PLEASE!”

Rage jerked violently and clenched his fists.

“Almost there, little one… please forgive me.”

Deceit changed his form again to look like Virgil.

“Ray, we’re taking him. We’re taking him away to join me and the rest of the lights. You’re never gonna see him again. Just like me. ...Just like Dee. You’re gonna be alone. All alone. All alone, and Inias… Inias is going to get hurt. Bad. Way worse than he’d ever gotten hurt before if you don’t get up. Get up right now and take him back before it’s too late.”

Rage twisted and jerked a few more times, before violently rising out of the bed and punching Deceit square in the jaw. 

“INIAS!”

“Hey, hey, easy… easy, buddy. It was just a dream. It was just a dream, look at me.”

“V- Virge?”

“That’s right, buddy. Come on, sunshine. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Deceit sat on the bed and pulled Rage into his lap, rubbing his back gently.

“Where’s Inias?”

“He’s in the living room, buddy. He’ll be here in just a minute.”

Deceit nodded to Remy, cueing him to leave and get the boy.

“Hey, Dee?”

Deceit gulped.

“You promised you wouldn’t do this again, Dee.”

He sighed and changed back into himself, going back to his old outfit as he did so.

“I know… I had to.”

“I figured… Is the real Virgil coming?”

“Do you want him to?”

“I don’t know…”

“That’s okay, kiddo. How about we get some breakfast, huh? Just the three of us.”

“...I’d like that.”

“I thought so, kiddo. It’s alright. It’s all going to be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Deceit's skirt. It will be missed


	8. Babies got drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

Deceit waited until Ray was thoroughly distracted with checking over his brother, and slipped out to see the other sides looking worried and anxious, now including Logan.

“Dee, what happened?”

“He’s not awake. That isn’t what matters.”

“Can we see them?”

Deceit bit his lip and looked at Virgil, cautiously.

“That’s definitely a good idea right now. We don’t need some time together, first. Patton, is breakfast not ready?”

“Y- yeah, we just need plates.”

“The boys and I aren’t going to eat in their room. Virgil, please don’t come help me with the plates.”

Virgil gave Deceit a confused look and followed him to the kitchen.

“Dee, did I… do something wrong?”

“No. I- I mean… intentionally, at least.”

“Is it... ?”

“It’s not because you left. Ray still… isn’t over it. Inias pretends he is.”

“Wow… Dee, I’m so so-”

“Do be sorry. You didn’t need to be with them. ...It’s going to be alright, my little stormcloud.”

Virgil gave him a small smirk.

“You’re worse than Patton, you know that?”

“No idea what you’re talking about. Ta ta, Virgil, I won’t ask Ray to talk to you when he’s ready.”

Virgil cleaned up after breakfast and nodded to himself.

He had a project to start.


	9. Remy is best boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Y'all already knew that

“~Rest eaaasy, little one. Dream of daiiisies and the setting sun. When the stars will dance for you, when your fantasies all come true, when everything’s perfect and riiight. Rest easy, little one, for the night.~”

Deceit watched from the doorframe and smiled, watching Remy card his hand through both of the sleeping boys’ hair.

“That wasn’t lovely, Remy.”

Remy jerked in surprise and blushed.

“Shut up.”

“Never, dearest. ...May I ask why, though? They’ve only not woken up. They have had breakfast.”

“Just because he slept doesn’t mean he’s rested. The poor thing’s exhausted, and Envy needs to be with his brother. I’ve tried telling him before, cuddling with him helps stop the nightmares.”

“Before? What do you mean?”

“I’m sleep, Dee. That’s for both Thomas and all the sides. Sometimes I have to interfere directly and help someone sleep, or do my best to ease them through the really rough dreams.”

“Oh.” Deceit said, feeling hurt.

“I’m sorry, I know it looks like I never helped you.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow.

“I saw in the others’ dreams how you could erase memories. It scared the shit out of me, so I stayed away. ...I’m not proud of it, but I’m the reason you got such little sleep. Part of the reason, at least. ...There were some truly awful nightmares that I kept you awake for to protect you from them.”

“That’s… I… Thank you, Remy.”

“Don’t mention it. And stop biting your tongue.”

“I didn’t!”

“Mhmm,” Remy smiled and stood up, sauntering over to Deceit. His arm moved in a wide arc, nearly looking like he was going to slap Deceit, before tenderly cupping his cheek. “My silly little snake. Come on, let’s have breakfast with the others. The boys will be awake by noon.”

“Not after you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start posting Sympathetic Deceit on Tumblr, should I transfer this series over there?


	10. *Devious chuckle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowza, writer's block is absolutely killing me right now

“~You thought you could scare me away~”

Deceit shivered.

“Remy, not now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The singing. Now isn't the time.”

“Dee, I'm not singing. ...hey, you told the truth. You're not scratching again, are you? I'll fight you and you know I'll win.”

“Alright, Patton. But no… I'm not-” 

Deceit felt something cold slink across his shoulders. 

“Dee?”

“~You thought you could kill me, but you're wrong, and you will pay~”

“Dee, talk to me.” 

“I- I'm fine, I-”

Deceit felt something sharp settle against his collar. 

“Remy, you ha-”

Deceit hit the ground before the fangs even retracted from in his neck.


	11. Heyo it's a real chapter now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but I needed to finally get this out

“DAMIEN!”

Remy immediately pulled him up onto his shoulder and sunk them both out into his room, laying Deceit on the enormous bed inside. 

“Come on, gurl, come on. Think…”

“R- rage, please.”

Remy’s eyes widened as he took off his glasses. 

“Oh, honey… I have to lie to you, don't I? ...Alright. Just don't take anything I have to say to heart. “

“Okay, so… the sky is green.”

He watched Deceit stay absolutely still.

“Of course not. Right… I'm gonna go right to the hard hitters. I hate you.”

Deceit’s arm twitched and his nose scrunched. 

“Well, it's a start. Hmm… well… you're not a part of this family. You're a villain. Geez, how do you do this every day?”

Remy saw Deceit’s lip twitch into a smile. 

“Alright, little shit. ...Well, it had to come out sometime. I… can see perfectly.”

Deceit sat up with a gasp.

“Hey there, handsome.”

_______________________

“Remy? Remy, are you alright? I heard screaming.”

Then logan felt two sharp pricks in his neck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I can't believe Deceit Sanders canonically punches Nazis


	12. It's been a month and I'm not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE

 

“Wait, what do you mean you can't see?”

 

“Babe, that's not the most important thing to focus on, here.”

 

“It is to me.”

 

Remy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I love you and all, but you're a menace. Alright… it's because I'm a function. You know how it took Danny’s arm? Well… it took my sight. Well, most of it. It was easier on me since I get featured more. I see more outlines than anything unless I focus really hard. The glasses help.”

 

“So you were lying about my ass looking good, then.”

 

“Bold of you to assume I wasn't focusing very hard.”

 

“Remy!”

 

“Besides,  you just have nice ass energy.”

 

“ _Remy!!”_

 

“Love ya, snakeface.”

 

“You’re a little shit.”

 

“Must be rubbing off on me, then.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“NOTHING!!!”

 

“Oh, this is going to be _fun_.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lolo? What are you doing on the floor? That can- AAAA!”

 

Then Patton collapsed on top of him.

 

Virgil ripped off his headphones and ran to the hall.

 

"GUYS?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, friendos, I got distracted with a new story and goblin brain said hyperfocus


	13. I'm the Trashman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the darkness starts

“Roman? Rooooooman, come out and plaaaay!”

Remus huffed and crossed his arms.

“Where did everyone go?”

Remus wandered the hallway until he tripped over Logan’s arm.

“Logan? Patton? ...as tempting as it is to draw dicks on your faces, this isn't right. Where’s Dee-”

He felt a sharp injection in his neck before a full bodied shudder overtook him. He stumbled into a wall for balance. His eyes rolled back into his head before rolling forward, gone from candy apple green to a dull grey. He grinned wickedly and summoned his morningstar.

“Oh, little sunray… it's time to play!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, nerds?


	14. btw all the warnings are for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, and sorry in advance

“Remus, plea- PLEASE, NO!”

Virgil stopped and quickly turned towards the source of the sound.

“RAY???”

Virgil slammed through the door, finding Remus, covered in blood, looking lifeless. Ray hid in the corner of the room, clutching Inias close.

“Remus, what have you done?”

He took a slow blink.

“Virgil… hello. How are-”

He was interrupted by a scream behind him.

“INIAS! INIAS, PLEASE, NO!”

Remus gasped, taking in his state, bloodied and- oh.

“I did this…”

“DECEIT! DECEIT, COME QUICK!”

Remus sank out, leaving his mace behind for Deceit to nearly trip on, running in.

“Ray? What's wro- oh no. Oh, Inias, baby, no.”

Virgil covered his mouth.

“He's going to reform, right? He'll be okay, right?”

“It doesn't work like that. ...he's a fragment. He’ll fade back into Patton.”

Ray sobbed and held him closer.

“Virgil, what happened?”

“...Remus.”

Deceit hissed under his breath, petting Inias’ hair as he slowly began to fade.

“Get Roman. We have to find him.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop

“Wait.”

Roman puts his hand in front of Deceit and stepped in front.

“I know Remus better than all of you. And if things turn for the worst, I can take him.”

Deceit nodded and gestured to the door, Roman opened it quietly.

“Remus?” He looks around the room, not seeing him. “Remus, come out.”

He hears a sickly laugh and looks up, seeing Remus sitting on a windowsill ten feet in the air with a rope tied around his neck.

“I'm gay.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOP

“R- Remus! Get down from there!”

“Eventually. Look, Dee Dee! I told you I was practicing knot tying!”

Deceit shivered, trying not to panic.

“See, I know I'm an idiot, but I actually thought this one out this time!”

“You're on the windowsill with a noose around your neck. Forgive me if I don't believe you.”

“Oh, but I did! See, Roman’s all Mister Chivalry and whatever, so I know he'll try and get me down. That's why I hung the rope outside the window, so he can't cut it. And even if he does, I'll just jump out! And then there's a bunch of knives and swords and stuff at the bottom, so there's no way the fall won't kill me. And then-”

Roman felt his heart crushing in his chest. 

“Remus, please, let's talk this out.”

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Talk what out? How I killed Inias? How I can't control myself anymore? How I'm gonna snap at any moment and kill the rest of you?”

Deceit watched a silver snake wrap itself around Remus’ neck and narrowed his eyes.

“Remus, I need you to trust me. That wasn't your fault.”

“What? How wouldn't it be? I saw my own hands doing it.”

“You were under a spell. Apathy, Let go off him.”

The snake let out a hissing laugh and uncoiled himself, taking human shape next to Remus.

“Surprise.”

He kicked Remus off of the ledge. The noose unraveled, leaving Remus to fall right to the floor, barely being caught by his brother. 

“Come down here and fight me like a man!”

“Better plan.”

His eyes glowed silver and he raised his hand. Remus stood up and cracked his neck, eyes matching.

“I get him to.”


	17. Chapter 17

Remus held his hand in the air, letting his Morningstar appear in his hand.

“Hey, Snakey.”

“Antonio, let him go!”

Remus cackled and swung, barely missing Deceit. 

Antonio sat with a bag of popcorn, watching the spectacle.

“Remus! Snap out of it!”

Remus head twisted all the way around.

“Sorry, Simon didn't say.”

He lunged after Deceit, who summoned a shield around himself. 

“I'm sorry, Remus.”

Deceit threw his hand out towards Remus, glowing gold strings extending from his fingertips and wrapping around him, pulling Remus to his knees. Remus convulsed violently, trapped between the two forces. 

“Damien, that's cheating! Don't you kno-”

Apathy was cut off halfway through, Roman’s sword piercing through him. Roman pulled it out and growled.

“No one hurts my brother but me, bitch.”

Antonio fell and twitched for a few moments, before fading into dust.

Remus collapsed onto the ground the moment both forces let him go. 

“DeeDee?”

Deceit ran forward and scooped the darker creativity into his lap.

“I've got you, Remus. It's okay, he's gone.”

“Hey, DeeDee? ...you'd miss me if I was gone, right?”

“What? Of course I would, Remus! We all would!”

Remus nodded and buried his face into Deceit’s chest. 

“Alright… then you're gonna need to pump my stomach.”

“What?”

Remus suddenly went limp in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winding down, now. Finally


End file.
